In ) Famous Marauders
by Heir of Darkness
Summary: Kinda depressing ... In each of the Marauders' POV and Harry's. PG for some little swear words ... r/r
1. Remus

Author's note : Something in Remus's POV first, this part. And then it will be Sirius's, then James, and Harry's at last. If you really really want to read a Pettigrew one, ::everybody screams NO !:: Well well, go to see my other fic "The person I once was". It does not quite fit, but I am not really keen on writing another Pettigrew fic right now. Or perhaps I would. I don't know. I don't care. 1070 words in here.   


( In ) Famous Marauders : Remus   
By Goblet of Fire 

---------------------------------------- Remus, after James's death ------------------------------------ 

The winter bitterness penetrates my bones as I tighten my cloak around me. I feel shivers down my spine, and don't want to think about the faintly gleaming moon up in the midnight dark sky. A soft but piercing wind plays with my hair ruffly, flies my mantel around. Disguised. 

I walk down the deserted street, only lit by lonely streetlamps. The houses around the road are all shut up, like deliberately ignoring me. Me and my shyness, my oddness. 

Remember, Remus, only yesterday you were laughing along with your friends, joking, playing with little Harry. 

But when was that ? Two, three months ago ? That last, fateful night when the Marauders last saw each other. That night we swore never to forget. 

Don't worry, James, forgetting I do not risk to. 

Thoughts are crashing each others in my head, as I try to push them away. What I need now is a Pensieve. 

I stick my hands deeper in my pockets, looking for warmth I do not find. My nose is frozen, and small mist clouds form each time I breathe. 

I could go back home, sit by the fire, in a cozy armchair, read a good book. But I do not dare to. If I go back, I'm afraid I will find that fateful letter laying where I left it, open on the coach, and not to be able to tear my glare away from it. Not daring to touch it as if it was on fire. 

When I received it this morningat twilight, I really felt so. 

Even if I read it only once, it is enough for the words to be written in my mind in letters of ice.   


Dear Remus, 

The most wonderful, the most amazing, the most unbelievable thing has happened tonight. It is the end of that period, when everyone would hide and fear, for their life and for their loved ones. The Dark Mark will never be seen hovering above any house again. The ones in hiding will be able to come out in a brand new world, for the Reign of Terror is over. A new day dawned over the world this morning, and we all wish that the previous night will never return. 

You don't know what all this is about, hey ? Or are you beginning to understand ? 

The Dark Lord is dead, Remus ! Think about that ! 

Last night, he broke in the Potter's house, and when he tried to kill young Harry, the curse backfired and hit himself instead. Isn't that just great ? Now, we are really free from all domination, the Death Eaters will soon be all caught, and all that just because of one baby ! We can already see a great man in him, and … 

And so on, two pages about little Harry's feat. I was feeling so proud, James always have been a brother to me, and Harry was therefore meaning so much to the poor familyless man I am. Not once did I even suspect the truth. When I came near the end of the letter, I stood up, planning to apparate at Godrics Hollow at once. 

Then, then I saw it, and it made me drop the letter on the sofa like it has burned me. 

That single sentence, so simple, so cutting. The writer has not bothered to hide its bareness behind any kind of condoleances or anything. Just it. One single sentence. 

P.S. : James and Lily are dead from the attack. 

I slowly paced backwards, edging away from the harsh reality. But I was so stunned that the worst was still to come. 

I grabed my cloack, slammed the door behind me. Running away from the letter, that fateful letter. Not knowing where I was going. Just running, running as far as I could. 

Voldemort's last victims. 

I felt soft wings flutter on my cheeks, and slowed my pace. Holy, my owl, was flying around me, trying to deliver the newest Daily Prophet. I had a horrible stitch, but still patted him on the head and gave him some owl treat he ate satisfactorly, then flew away. 

I unfolded the journal, and sighed reading the headline. Did anything just had to remind me of that ? There was a picture on the front, a house, completely blown up. The legend read, "The Potters' house, Godrics Hollow". And bla, bla, bla, and bla, bla, bla. They didn't even know them. 

I was ready to dump the paper, when a name caught my eye. Black. Yeah, what was Sirius doing ? 

"Sirius Black, whom we now know to be the Potters' Secret Keeper, had apparently gone to the Dark Side and betrayed. This morning, he just killed Peter Pettigrew, one of the Potters' friend, who was trying to challenger him into a Duel, and, of course, is sentenced to life in Azkaban. He …" 

I needen't read any further. Sirius, James and Lily's Secret Keeper ? I … I never knew this. I never knew who it was. I shook my head. Sirius, a betrayor. Who would have thought of that. And Peter was dead, too. 

Remember, Remus, only yesterday you were playing together at Hogwarts, only yesterday you won the Quidditch Cup together, only yesterday you held little Harry in your arms for the first time, smiling at his perfect ressemblance with James, at those big green eyes who were Lily's. 

Now what was going to become of him ? The boy who lived. Through the Death Curse. But was I going to live through it ? 

It was too much for me, anyway. I slowly sank to the ground, my head resting on my knees, my back against the wall, and I began to sob softly. Just the way I cried the night I got bitten. A cry of true, intense sorrow and pain. 

Feeling like I'd never get up again. 

What to do now ? I have nothing left. I just walked along the crowded streets, anonymous. Watching the rejouissances, the others wizards pulling fireworks, trillions of owls flying around, pople in the streets hugging each other regardless of their identity. 

Indifferent to two men's pain, considering it as a minor part of the affair. Pain that'll last a lifetime. 

Some wounds never heal.   


Author's note : Hope you enjoyed it ! Anyway, there is a question that is bothering me. When you read this fic, is it apparent how old I am ? Guess first, and THEN go to check in my bio. REVIEW !!!!   



	2. Sirius

Author's note : ( In ) Famous Marauders in Sirius' POV is there ! You don't need to read it in Remus' POV first to understand. Thought, it would be kind of you to check it out first. And may I suggest that you review ? Some swear words, but, hey, it's Sirius, right ? Actually 1176 words. 

Disclaimer : I own nothing, as usual.   


( In ) Famous Marauders : Sirius   
by Goblet of Fire 

-------------------------------------- Sirius, after escaping from Azkaban --------------------------- 

Free. 

I am free, at last. 

Or can I say so ? Is it a free life that to hide, to hide each day, from the sight of the entire world ? 

I can still hardly believe that I did it. Azkaban, reputed for being the most well guarded prison in the world, the one from which none can escape. Well, I did. So simply. Just Animaged. 

The Dementors, those damned creatures, never even suspected the truth. If they are able to suspect anything. 

Well, here I am, condamned to live as a criminal, snuggled up in a cave and fearing each one of my slightest mouvement to give the alert. The best thing I can do is still to stay mute and motionless. 

Leading what I would have called a free life a month ago. 

The full moon on the dark sky gleams faintly, and is almost overshadowed by Mars, shining with all its might for the world to interpret. 

It makes me think about Remus. Where is he now ? In his wolf form, probably, but I wonder where did he find refuge during all these years, how did he manage to keep people away from him. At least I don't have to. People run away at the very sight of me. If they don't draw their wand to kill me on the spot. 

Thinking about it, I prefer the first solution. 

For two weeks, I always have been on the edge. On the verge of a nervous breakdown. But I can not let myself go. If I did, then I wouldn't be here. 

I often wonder why I did not go insane within the reach of the Dementors. Probably because I did not have any happy memories. The Hogwarts one ? But those are the harshest ones out of all, after what happened. 

How much I whish I could have strangled Pettigrew when it was still time. 

Or because I knew that I am innocent. But no, that is not true. I'm all but innocent. 

I never have been. 

If I accepted to be the Potter's Secret Keeper, then James and Lily wouldn't be dead. If Pettigrew wasn't believed to be dead, then perhaps that he would be in Azkaban as a Death Eater now. If James and Lily weren't killed off, then Harry would be living a normal life, filled by his parents' love. 

And all that is my fault. Because I wanted to protect them better, I destroyed them. I thought that my stupid self could be smarter than a Dark Lord. How foolish of me. 

Hell is paved with good intentions. 

If only I did just follow Dumbledore's advice. 

But ifs can't change the world. 

I can. At least I could. 

Now all I can do is try to make amends for the mistakes I made, as well as I can. Have my name cleared for those I love, or for who remains of those I loved. And perhaps one day for the entire world. 

But that is to be a dream till long, for if I showed up now all they would do is give me the Dementor's kiss. I shiver at this thought. During all these years, the Dementor's kiss was what I feared the most. It still is. 

I recall this day when I first knew about Azkaban. I was four or five, I guess.I was playing Exploding snap with James, and accidentaly overheard some words of what my parents were saying. 

- He deserves it, what he's done … 

- But Azkaban, dear. He's so young, he's got life in front of him ! 

- Mum, what is Abaskan . ? 

Like an innocent child I was. My mum answered a little impatient. 

- Azkaban is a prison, dear. 

- What's it like ? 

- Now, dear, Mummy and Daddy are talking about important things, go back to your room. 

They gently shoved me upstairs. 

At least that's what happened, that's what they said. 

Now that's what they should have said : «Azkaban is your future, dear. You'll spend twelwe years in it, you'll have ample time to understand what's it like.» 

Well, after that day, during fifteen years I never gave a single thought to Azkaban. 

Don't worry, while I was prisonner it had plenty of time to take it's revenge. 

Oh, how much I hate that little filsky rat. A coward, yes he was. Never understood why the heck he got in Gryffindor. Stupid Sorting Hat. Probably that he was too iddle handed, brainless, and, well, Muggle-born. He just fitted nowhere. So, he ended up in our House. Godric Gryffindor must have turned over in his grave that day. ( an : Don't know if this saying exists in English ??? ) 

And to say that I called him my friend ! Yeah, now Severus looks more like a friend then he does ! I even used to protect the rat against him. How much I wish I just could have let him finish him up. What he's done to us all … 

I remember the time when we played pranks with him. Well, mostly on him. I'm glad we did that. We even helped him to Animag into this damned rat he is. That day, we did not know what we were doing. We were sealing our fate. 

Now, I think I prefer James'. At least he didn't have to spend half his life in that damp rotten rathole. He is just there in heaven, watching us all, and having nothing to do but enjoy the scenario. He probably even doesn't remember us at all. He died as a hero, everyone worships his memory. 

And I'm here, with the world thinking that I killed him. 

Sometimes, I'm just dead jealous. 

Did I hear something move upstairs ? Yes, someone's coming ! I quickly change myself to my dog form and jump out the little window. 

Outside, a freezing wind brushes my fur, and the full moon now blazes with all its might. Argh, so much cruel memories. 

When we still were the Marauders, we will now be in the Forbidden Forest, for one of those delighting walks, during which we would feel like kings, and more.The grounds were ours. Nobody else risked to venture out that late. We did. What do you want, we were young, as careless, daring, and laughing as any teen our age. 

And we were happy. We were happy, for we were friends. 

When we were the Marauders, famous Infamous Marauders, … 

I sit down in the middle of the road, like a dog I am. I lift my head, and half-open my mouth in a long meaningful cry. Like in a dream, I can hear several similar howls respond me. Tonight, is the night in which all the pain of the world expresses, speechlessly. The blood moon watches over her creatures. 

Padfoot, Prongs, Moony, Wormtail, where are you ?   


Author's note : OK, I think I'll do James soon. REVIEW PLEASE !!!!!   



	3. James

Author's note : You may want to read it in Sirius' POV first, or you may not be able to understand some things. It exists in Remus' POV too, but you don't absolutly need to read it. In there, James is mostly talking to Sirius and Remus. 

Disclaimer : I own nothing.   


( In ) Famous Marauders : James   
by Goblet of Fire 

------------------------------------------------ In heaven ------------------------------------------------- 

Moony, I know it's hard for you. You've always been the sensitive guy, the fragile one. 

Aren't your transformations too painful alone ? I know they feel harsh without your friends to support you, but try to overcome it ! 

For years you have fleed Hogwarts, trying to forget. But the memories still haunted you. So you fleed even farther. 

Come back, Moony. Come back to this place you're running away from. Instead of forgetting, try to remember. 

All the good times we had together, are worth rememberance. You can not forget them like that. They are too deeply engraved in your heart. 

Go back, Moony, and look after Harry. Take care of him. Make sure he grows up to be someone. Like us. 

Don't let the old memories consume you. It's not worth it. But you can use them to your advantage. 

Teach the child. I'm am proud of him. Tell him that.   


Padfoot, how can you say that ? 

You know perfectly well I'll never forget you. 

Remember, the last time we met. We swore never to forget. 

I'll keep my promise. Keep yours. 

It's not so easy to just sit and watch. I desesperatly want to help, to support those I love. But I can do nothing, I'm useless. 

All I can do is to watch, in a mute encouragement. 

Prongs is here, by your side, always. Padfoot is within you. Hidden, perhaps, deep under the ashes of our innocence, but you have to dig him out. 

Moony's there too. Remember Moony ? 

If not for you, do it for me. For Harry. 

He's waiting for you. He's waiting for a family, a family you are. We've always been brothers, haven't we ? 

He's waiting for memories, for a past time of happiness that only you can bring him. He's got to know who we were. 

Not only a murderer, a name and a werewolf. We're much more than that. We are the Infamous Marauders, yes, we still are. 

Go, Padfoot, remember that someone needs you. 

Maybe one day, he'll live up to his full potential as a child of mine. Why not ? You'll train him. 

Then, he will understand. He will understand who the Marauders were. He too will feel that blissful chill it is that to walk under the full moon, inside the Forbidden Forest, alongside with the danger and friend with adventure. 

He too will feel that emotion it is to run wild, unleashed, free. He too, will be for a moment like the king of the world. 

Then, maybe he'll want more. You'll teach him our tips, your experience'll serve him. I wish him to be as great a pranker as we were. 

Padfoot, you're a great friend, I'm sure you'll be an even better Dad. 

Come on, you don't need to feel guilty about me. It is not your fault. You didn't know. 

And, even if you had been the Secret Keeper, it won't have changed anything. Destinity would have found another way to have our fate sealed. 

So the Dark Lord would fall. Not knowing it, Pettigrew helped us lots. 

So Harry could live. Isn't that the most wonderful thing in the world ? Life. He was only a baby. He had the right to live. 

What happened happened for the best. 

Heck, Padfoot, just stick that in your big stubborn head ! 

You're not guilty. 

Because some things are just bound to happen.   


Author's note : This one is shorter than the two firsts. Only 590 words. But I hope it's just as good. REVIEW, please, last time I only got two and it's really depressing.   



	4. Harry

Author's note : OK, I know that Harry isn't technically a Marauder, but I just thought I'll include him in the series. And thanks to my new beta-reader, Jen ! 

Disclaimer : Really, what do you expect ? I own everything ? Nah, that's too good to be true.   


( In ) Famous Marauders : Harry   
by Goblet of Fire 

October, 16th 

I am lying in my Hogwarts dormitory's bed, eyes wide open, listening to the other boys' snores. Ron's are especially loud. I just am not able to sleep. How could I, on such a night ? 

I am holding a small magical alarm clock in my fist, gazing at the shortest hand, as if bewitched. It moves jerkily, slowly approaching that dreadful moment … I begin to count silently : 

5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1 … 

0. I shut my eyes. This is it. Exactly fifteen years ago, my parents were dying for me. 

I can still recall their voices, my father telling my mother to run, and my mother begging the Dark Lord to kill her instead. 

Why are those the only memories I have of them ? Why don't I remember even the slightest bit of happiness ? 

Life is unfair. Why them ? Why me ? I don't even know. Voldemort probably just felt like it. 

They were still so young. They had the right to enjoy their lives. However, that right was harshly stolen from them, exactly fifteen years ago. I sigh heavily. So many unanswered questions are rushing through my head ; I don't want to think. 

It's too hot in the room. I have to go and open the window. I sit up on the edge of my bed, and my feet search for a pair of slippers. Darn, these are too big. They probably aren't mine. Never mind. 

I gasp at the fresh outside air. The soft wind rustles the dry, orange-coloured leaves, the ghostly white moon crescent gleams in the cloudless night sky. Some stars can be seen shining over the grounds. 

I remember a book I read when I was small. It was one of Dudley's, which, of course he never even touched. It said that some stars are so far away that their light took many years to reach us. At that time, I didn't understand the full meaning of it. It's rather odd to stargaze and think that you're looking into the past, isn't it ? 

It means that this star I'm looking at may have actually died a hundred years ago, but still, I can view its light. Weird. 

I wish that I could go back, just once, to look at them, to see them happy. Even if they don't know it, it doesn't matter. I want to know that they really existed, that they are not only tales. I want proof, somehow, that I once lived in blissful surroundings. 

I walk back to the foot of my bed, and bend over to rummage in my trunk. I take out a thin, leather, brown album, and brush the dust off the cover with my hand. I open it. On the very first page is the picture of their wedding ; my mum, my dad, and Sirius, laughing joyfully. 

That was a time when they were happy. Where is it now ? It's no use, my searching. I can't find it. I can't bring it back, even if I try with all my might. 

For a lifetime, I have been seeking that long-lost happiness. Having not found it, I sought something that could replace it. 

I found nothing. Nothing. Once you've lost your parents' love, nothing can fill the emptiness in your heart again. 

All I can get is revenge, and that's not a sure thing, either. 

I brush a finger against my mother's cheek. After all, she died for me. If it wasn't for me, perhaps she would still be alive. 

As happy as she was in this picture. 

A teardrop splashes on her face, followed by many others. 

There's no situation bad enough that you cannot add a little bit of guilt to it and make it even worse.   


Author's note : This may seem short, but it's 657 words long. Please check out my other fics in that series, by clicking on my name. There's James, Remus and Sirius. Lalalalalala. Why did I write that ? I don't know. Just felt like it. I'm probably going insane by now. Ok, if you're feeling too depressed after having read this, I suggest you to go to read "Tommy darling, are you gay" and "Don't try this at home" by Starserpent. It's really cool ! Wait, wait, wait don't press that back button yet ! Aren't you feeling like you're forgetting something ? Like reviewing   



End file.
